


Make Up Date

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: This Is What Cool Aunts Look Like [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara takes Ava on a make up date after their disaster date





	Make Up Date

Sara’s been standing outside Ava’s door for a solid three minutes before she finally knocks. She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous, she’s usually a lot better at this but then again she hasn’t been on a proper date in years. When Ava opens the door there’s only one thing Sara can think to say.

“Wow,” she says.

“Hey,” Ava says at the same time. “Riley picked out the outfit,” she says a little awkwardly when all Sara does is look at her. “I look weird.”

She’s wearing jeans with an open flannel with the sleeves rolled up and a black tank top underneath and Sara bites her lip while taking her in.

“I was gonna say beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Ava says, blushing. “So do you.” Sara’s wearing black jeans with a white tank top and her signature leather jacket and Ava is very appreciative.

“Sara!” Sara’s surprised when a familiar ten year old suddenly appears next to Ava.

“Hey, Riley,” Sara says and bumps her fist with a frown.

“Apparently I can’t be trusted not to run away or pick a decent outfit so I got some surprise guests at my door earlier,” Ava says as way of explanation.

“Well I, for one, am glad there wasn’t any running away,” Sara says and smiles softly at Ava, a smile that she is powerless to do anything but return. “And I can’t complain about the outfit.”

“And that’s our cue to leave, you kids have fun,” Ella says with a pat on Ava’s shoulder before she ushers Riley out the door, leaving them behind.

“Shall we?” Sara asks and offers up her hand, which Ava takes. She holds it through Ava locking the door which makes locking the door a bit more complicated than it should be but Ava can’t say she minds.

“So where exactly are we going?” Ava asks as they make their way down the stairs.

“That’s a surprise.”

“Right.”

It doesn’t take long to get to the car but before she gets in it Ava makes a noise as if she’s just remembered something and holds out her hand.

“Phone,” she says expectantly.

“Seriously?” Sara asks, amused smile at her lips.

“Yes.”

“You’re cute,” Sara says, amusement evident in her tone. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and makes a show of turning it off before placing it in Ava’s hand.

“Thank you,” Ava says, pleased, before she pockets Sara’s phone and gets in the car, Sara following suit.

Before she starts driving Sara fiddles with some buttons in the car, making a pleased sound when she manages whatever she was trying to do.

“Sorry, it’s my sister’s car,” she tells Ava as way of explanation.

“I didn't quite picture this as your style.”

“I usually drive a bike but I thought I’d leave making you ride on it till at least the third date.”

“Ah, now that’s more like what I pictured. Third date huh? Getting ahead of yourself Ms. Lance?”

“Just hopeful.” Sara gives her a tentative smile as she starts driving.

“So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Sara says smugly and Ava sighs.

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at their destination and Ava frowns a little when they park right next to Star City’s biggest park. Sara gets out of the car only to look around in the trunk, returning to Ava when she’s found what she was looking for; a picnic basket along with a blanket.

“Come on,” Sara says as she takes Ava’s hand and starts walking into the park.

“A picnic is your definition of ‘the best date I’ve ever been on’?” Ava asks when they arrive at a patch of grass Sara deems good enough.

“Don’t judge it till you’ve tried it Sharpe.” Sara hands the basket over to Ava and unfolds the blanket, laying it down on the ground. “Your seat,” she says as she gestures to the blanket.

When they’re both seated Sara starts unpacking the basket, revealing some sandwiches and a bottle of wine. Before taking out the next item Sara looks at Ava with mischief in her eyes.

“Hey, Aves, catch!” she says just a second before a grape comes flying at Ava’s face. Despite not expecting it Ava manages to catch it and shoots Sara a smug look.

“My turn,” Ava declares as she leans over the basket to take a handful of grapes, throwing one at Sara which she catches easily enough.

Sara’s next shot is angled just a little too much to the left but Ava easily predicts its direction and manages to catch it still. They make it into an unspoken game, trying to make the other fail to catch without throwing it somewhere impossible to catch, and by the time they make it to the last of the grapes neither of them have failed to catch a grape. Sara smirks at Ava as she prepares her next throw, throwing three grapes at the same time, neither of which make it into Ava’s mouth.

“Wow, you didn’t even catch a single one,” Sara says, feigning disappointment.

“You cheated!”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Two seconds later and Sara finds herself pinned to the ground by Ava.

“Now if this is your way of dealing with cheating I’ve gotta do it more often,” Sara says as she bites her lip and looks up at Ava.

Ava rolls her eyes but a second later her eyes fall to Sara’s lips and she finds herself leaning down. When she’s so close she can feel Sara’s breath on her lips she suddenly freezes, eyes wide.

“Are you okay?” Sara asks as Ava sits up, letting her go.

She’s about to ask again when Ava turns around and Sara notices white on the back of Ava’s flannel. Sara laughs.

“Please don’t tell me a bird just pooped on my favorite flannel,” Ava says, worry evident in her voice.

“I really wish I could,” Sara says between laughter.

“This is so not funny!”

“Of course not.” Her words would sound more convincing if she wasn't still laughing. “Here, let me help you,” she says as she tries her best not to laugh and sits up behind Ava. She puts her arms over Ava’s shoulders and grabs hold of the flannel.

“This okay?” she asks as she starts slowly pulling the flannel back.

“Yeah,” comes Ava’s quiet reply as she tries not to focus too much on Sara’s fingers brushing her skin.

Sara continues pulling on the flannel until she’s got it all the way down Ava’s arms. She has to peel her eyes away from those arms when Ava turns around, and Sara looks to the picnic basket, pulling out a bottle of water and some napkins.

“Not gonna undo it completely but it’ll take away the worst of it,” Sara says as she pours water on a napkin and starts cleaning up the poop. “Wouldn’t recommend wearing it until you’ve washed it though.”

Ava makes a sad sound before folding up her shirt and putting it to the side of the blanket.

“Now, PB&J or chicken sandwich?” Sara asks as she gestures to the sandwiches.

Ava thinks it over for a second before she picks up a chicken sandwich.

“So this is why you asked me about allergies.”

“Guilty. Wine or water?”

“Wine.” Sara quickly pours them both a glass, although she only has a couple, switching over to water by the time they make it to the apple pie. When they’re done and start packing up Ava shivers.

“Here,” Sara says as she slides her leather jacket off and offers it to Ava.

“I can’t, you’ll get cold.”

“I don’t get cold that easily. If nothing else take it as an apology for laughing earlier.”

“Promise you won’t be cold?”

“If I do you’ll just have to hold me close and warm me up.”

“Deal,” Ava says while rolling her eyes, as she takes the jacket and puts it on, trying not to stare at Sara’s now bare arms as she folds the blanket. She sends a silent thanks to whatever deity might be responsible for Sara’s arms. The jacket is warm around her and smells even better than the pie they’d eaten only a few minutes before.

“Just gotta get this stuff to the car and then I was thinking we could take a walk?”

“A walk sounds nice.”

Sara takes Ava’s hand and quickly enough they make it back to the car and store everything in the trunk before Sara starts determinedly leading them in what Ava thinks might be a predetermined direction. Before long they arrive at what looks to be an amusement park.

“Oh, look, a completely random amusement park,” Sara says with feigned surprise.

“This is part of the best date ever? An amusement park?” Ava asks, looking dubiously at it.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Sara promises as she tugs on Ava’s hand that she’s still holding.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Ava says as she relents and lets Sara lead her into the park.

They buy a few tickets at the entrance. When they properly enter the park Sara spots one of those games where you can win a stuffed animal if you manage to hit the target with a bow. Sara excitedly pulls Ava with her to the game before letting go of her hand and handing a ticket over to the teen responsible for the game. Sara’s given three arrows before the game is turned on and the targets start moving. She picks up a bow and knocks one of the arrows, smirking back at Ava before she releases the arrow, hitting one of the smaller targets. Ava’s too busy staring at Sara’s arms as she draws the bow again to truly notice the arrows. She’s forced to look up when Sara turns back to her after finishing the game, a stuffed canary in her hands.

“For you,” she says as she holds the canary out for Ava. “I used to have one when I was little, everyone else hated it but I loved that thing.” Sara smiles at the memory.

“I’ll name her Sara,” Ava says as she hugs the canary close.

“Charmer,” Sara smiles. “You wanna try?”

“Do they have one with a gun or something instead? Never used a bow before.”

“There’s a similar game with guns two games down miss,” the teen says, pointing in the game’s direction. They leave them with a quick ‘thank you’.

Ava gives the canary to Sara for safekeeping before she hands a ticket over to the teen in charge of this game and grabs a gun. Sara looks at her unabashedly as she takes aim and it makes it just a tad bit harder to concentrate but she makes the shots easily enough and points at a kitten that she thinks is almost as cute as Sara. Sara smirks at her when she gives her the stuffed animal.

“What?” Ava asks as she takes back the canary.

“The cat that ate the canary,” Sara says with a raised eyebrow and Ava immediately blushes, she had not thought of that. “I’ve never been much of a cat person but I can get behind this one.”

“You don’t like cats?”

“Cats are jerks,” Sara shrugs.

“Let me guess, you’re a dog person.”

“I like ‘em dumb and loyal.” 

Ava rolls her eyes but she hands the teen another ticket to play the game again and wins Sara a puppy.

“I’m keeping the kitten too,” Sara says as she accepts the puppy.

“You better,” Ava responds while taking back her canary.

They walk around the park a little more, playing a few games here and there and taking a few rides before they stop at the ferris wheel. Ava’s surprised at how much fun she’s having.

“One last ride?” Sara asks as she tugs Ava closer to it. Ava’s never been particularly fond of ferris wheels but she can’t deny that sitting so close to Sara for a while does sound good. She nods and Sara happily walks them into the line. There’s only a few people in front of them, it’s getting late and there aren’t too many people left at the park, so it only takes a few minutes before they hand over the last of their tickets and sit down in a pod. Sara immediately snuggles up to Ava.

“You promised you’d hold me if I got cold, remember?”

“A deal’s a deal,” Ava says with an exaggerated sigh as she puts an arm around Sara, resting her hand on Sara’s bare arm, which she notices isn’t even remotely cold. Not that she’s complaining.

They sit mostly in silence, enjoying the view and the feel of each other.

“The view from up here is pretty good,” Ava says, she’s never seen Star City quite like this before. Sara pulls back just a little from Ava and looks at her, soft smile at her lips.

“Yeah it is.”

Ava looks to Sara before she looks away, blushing. Sara puts a hand on Ava’s jaw and turns Ava’s head to face her before leaning up, capturing Ava’s lips with her own. Ava’s other arm joins the one already around Sara as she pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. When they break apart Sara leans back into Ava for the remainder of the ride, they reluctantly pull apart as their pod reaches the ground.

“So was a romantic ferris wheel kiss on the agenda when you planned this date?” Ava asks, a teasing tilt to her tone.

“No, but I can’t say I’m disappointed. Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it,” Sara says as she grabs Ava’s hand again, her puppy and kitten safely secured in her other hand.

“It was okay.” Sara’s about to protest when she catches the small smile and mischievous glint in Ava’s eyes.

When they walk outside the park Sara pushes Ava against the nearest wall.

“I’ll show you okay,” she says as she leans up with one hand on Ava’s neck, Ava’s arm resting on her waist as Ava leans down to meet her.

“Pretty great,” Ava concedes a little breathless when Sara pulls back.

“Only pretty great?” Sara says a little offended.

“I might be convinced to change my opinion,” Ava smirks at her. Sara kisses it away, coaxing Ava’s mouth open and gently biting her lower lip before pulling away once more.

“Pretty amazing,” Ava says as she catches her breath.

“Yeah,” Sara agrees, equally breathless, before they start walking again. “I’m cold,” Sara announces after a few seconds. Ava rolls her eyes but puts her arm around Sara as they walk, her hand once again resting on an arm that feels anything but cold. They walk in silence until they almost reach the car.

“So, does the date live up to Ava Sharpe’s standards?”

“It’s definitely one of the best dates I’ve been on.”

“ _ One of? _ You truly know how to charm a girl, Sharpe.”

“I bet you could make it the best, night’s not over yet,” Ava says, a challenge in her eyes.

“Now in what way could I possibly do that?” Sara asks with faux innocence, blinking up at Ava. She leans up to kiss Ava again, this one shorter than the others, and she finds she is quickly getting addicted to kissing Ava.

“You could come with me to my apartment,” Ava says a little shily, biting her lip.

“Now that sounds like a great idea,” Sara says as she opens Ava’s door for her before getting in the driver’s seat.

“Where did you learn to use a bow?” Ava asks when they’re getting close to her apartment.

“I do archery with Laurel, have done for years. Nothing says sisterly bonding like shooting sharp objects at things.” Ava giggles and Sara can’t help but smile at her.

Sara parks the car and neither of them spend much time getting out of it, Ava makes sure she’s got her canary in her arms before they start making their way to Ava’s apartment. She almost drops it twice due to Sara kissing her but it makes it safely to her couch before Ava drags Sara to the bedroom, pushing her down on the bed when they reach it.

 

***

 

Sara wakes up in the arms of a very naked Ava and she smiles as she remembers the day before. Ava sleepily opens her eyes.

“Morning, beautiful,” Sara says and places a soft kiss on Ava’s lips.

“Morning,” Ava says. She kisses Sara again before turning around to look at the watch on her nightstand. “Fuck, I never sleep this late.”

“I  _ did _ kinda wear you out last night,” Sara smirks. Ava blushes.

“I remember mutual exhaustion at the end of it,” Ava says with a raised eyebrow.

“Mmm, very mutual.” Sara kisses Ava again, lingering before she sits up and throws a look at their discarded clothes from the night before. “Mind if I borrow a shirt?”

“Take whatever you need,” Ava says, gesturing to her closet. “I’m gonna go take a quick shower.”

“Okay, mind if I get started on breakfast?”

“That sounds lovely,” Ava says as she walks into the bathroom. Sara looks appreciatively at her naked body until her view is obscured by the shower door and she turns to Ava’s closet, taking a pair of short shorts that she can’t really imagine Ava ever wearing, and one of what must be Ava’s work shirts. It’s too long for Sara and completely covers the shorts when she’s standing upright. She combs her fingers through her hair a few times while she finds her way to the kitchen, taking in the apartment now that she’s not too busy getting into Ava’s bed. Exiting the bedroom takes her right into the living room and following the wall it eventually curves into the kitchen. Just as she’s about to enter said kitchen Ava’s apartment door opens.

“Auntie Ava!” Riley yells as she steps into the apartment, stopping for a second when she spots Sara. “Sara! How was your date? Where’s auntie Ava? Are you staying for dinner?”

“If you stopped asking questions Sara might actually be able to answer some of them,” Ava says, walking out of the bedroom.

“Auntie Ava!” Riley exclaims and runs to hug her aunt.

Sara’s leaning against the wall watching them and when Ava finally properly looks at her her mouth opens just a little. Sara smirks, she knows it’s a good look.

“So are you two girlfriends now?” Riley looks expectantly between them. Ava opens and closes her mouth. Sara raises an eyebrow.

“Maybe?” Sara says tentatively. Ava’s eyes lock onto hers and Sara thinks the smile on Ava’s lips is hopeful. “I mean why not.” Ava smiles fully and Sara hopes it means that Ava agrees.

“Girlfriends,” Ava nods. “Hey Riley why don’t you watch TV or something while me and Sara make something to eat?” Riley nods and makes a beeline for the couch.

“Sorry, I forgot I promised to babysit today,” Ava says when they’ve made it into the privacy of the kitchen.

“I don’t mind, I mean I was hoping for somewhat of a different breakfast but I guess I’ll have to make up for it some other time.” Ava chokes on her glass of water.

“Auntie Ava, why do you have a stuffed canary?” Riley asks, appearing around the wall to the kitchen with said canary in her hand.

“Oh, uh, Sara gave it to me.” Riley frowns.

“What are you 10?”

“No, that would be you,” Ava sighs as she goes to retrieve the canary, setting it down on the kitchen counter.

“I don’t have a stuffed canary.”

“No, but you do have stuffed dinos which is basically the same thing.”

“But I’m 10 years old!” Riley says and turns to look at Sara. “You should buy her adult stuff.”

“Sara will buy her adult stuff at some point,” Sara says with a wink that’s definitely not innocent and makes Ava blush.

Riley nods, satisfied with what she assumes is the knowledge of Sara buying Ava useful stuff instead of stuffed animals, and goes back to watching TV.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or want to talk about this AU feel free to hit us up on tumblr [@fvandomtrvsh](http://fvandomtrvsh.tumblr.com) and [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com)


End file.
